Episode 195
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 196|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 20, 2012 Length: 2:32:03 Hosts: Mikel, Cooper, Michael, and Chris Special Guest(s): None Intro: 'The Big Bang Theory '''Closing Words: '''Chris: We miss you, Hudson. '''Closing Song: 'Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu - Ending Theme ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7...Amazing video game maps that do more than just show the way to go 5:50-28:00 *Sopa/How to get out of Jury Duty 54:35-1:08:40 *THQ in trouble 1:08:40-1:21:10 Notable Facts: *As the title suggests, Henry Gilbert hates Super Mario World and Super Mario in general. *This episode is sponsored by Turtle Beach. *TalkRadar Final Fantasy meet up in San Fran week after. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Beard Jokes *Henry really does hate Super Mario World 22:05-24:10 *WHAT? Top 7...Wife Related Plot Twists 28:00-31:10 *Blue people in Doug are black! 46:00-48:30 *Uncharted Drake's Devotion 1:21:10-1:24:00 *Chris got molested through Pico-Chat in his mid 20s 1:59:20-50 Chris Antista *Mikel will become the Howard Hughes of Games Journalism. *What does an Irish folklore hero do? Stay sober? **'Mikel:' I don’t mean to be racist but the Irish are sensitive about that (Irish joke) **'Cooper:' They are also drunks *I can’t move my arm very much; even clenching a controller hurts a little bit but- **'Grimm:' after a 3 hour masturbation session sure you are exhausted *Yeah right after my cock looks like a chicken cutlet I can’t help but stop, it looks sunburnt... It looks like Clint Eastwoods’ lips after being stuck in the sun in the Good the Bad and the Ugly. *I love the bible and as a devote Christian I do know the bible does state compensations for beating women and slaves. If different if you kill them though Mikel Reparaz *I’m hoping my beard comes back less kinky, individual hairs were just like bent in the middle- **'Cooper:' Oh we thought sexy, kinky. *(On Far Cry 2 map) It’s realistic because you are using a paper map that updates in real time. *(Henry) So drunk he can’t even spell his own name right on twitter *I hope we see Adventure Island: Act Zero *Pixel Junk: Shit Cocks Michael Grimm *If you run water over bacon that’s food *Eat Pray Treasure Hunt *They were tan because they were rich, I always get the impression that Patty Mayonnaise **'Chris:' Patty was a fucking hick and that’s why she was so hot! She had the white trash thing going on! **'Cooper:' Big southern tits… *Google your local congressman and look at their website and look how it looks like something from fucking 1998 because they don’t know shit about the internet. *(After Mikel’s Jury duty story) They interviewed you and you showed up naked masturbating the entire time *(Steam Estate) SON, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE IN MY FAMILY WHO ISN’T A RETARD. HERE’S A COPY OF FROZEN SYNAPSE! IT’S A GAME FOR BRAINIACS! **'Cooper:' I understand you have to deal with the robot uprising. BUT IF YOU GO PLAY A FEW LEVELS OF DEFENCE GRID, YOU’LL KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE IN THE WORLD! **'Chris: '''You’re way more Jewish in the Future **'Cooper': That’s because we are the only ones left '''Hollander Cooper' *(After Marcus Fenix sounds) Oh god! Jake! Finn help Jake! He’s dying! *(Hero Academy’s Ads) Every time you take a turn or go to the main menu it’s just like “SEXY SINGLES IN YOUR AREA, NEW SEXY SINGLES IN YOUR AREA! **'Grimm:' What if I was looking for sexy singles in my area? **'Chris: '''You better check underneath your chair! **'Grimm': Hey whoa uh! Sexy single get out from under there! Your in my area! My Private area… '''QOTW: 'What Game Have you been playing for the past 3-4 weeks? 1:50:00-2:17:30 *Chris: Dustforce *Cooper: Star Wars: The Old Republic *Michael: League of Legends; Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3; Mother 3 *Mikel: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 'Link: 'TalkRadar 195 - Henry hates Super Mario World <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 196|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode